PS011
Buzz Off, Electabuzz! (Japanese: VS エレブー VS ) is the 11th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Aboard the S.S. Anne, discovers the intentions of Lt. Surge and his sailors: to make money from the Vermilion citizens' stolen Pokémon. Ready to punish Red for his interference, Lt. Surge calls on his 'guard dog': a chained . With Poli paralyzed and unable to help him out, Red dodges the powerful , which breaks the ship's floor with its force. Lt. Surge orders Electabuzz to attack again, but unbeknownst to him Poli has secretly dripped a trail of water on the floor leading to him and Electabuzz. At Red's command Poliwhirl uses its powers to freeze the legs of Lt. Surge and Electabuzz, and with the smoke of a launched , Red escapes safely. Trying to find the exit while avoiding , Red is spotted by Lt. Surge on one of the security cameras. When Red gets to the ship's deck, a attacks Red from behind, and in the process he lets go of his unconscious Poliwhirl. Before Red can retrieve Poli, Surge reappears and grabs Poli by the arm, and prepares to throw the Pokémon overboard. Red attempts to rescue it, but a quad of Surge's Magneton seal him in a tetrahedral barrier, leaving Lt. Surge to fling Poliwhirl off the ship and have Electabuzz attack Red with , before the Magneton drop Red into the ocean as well. While sinking, Red recalls how he was in a similar situation years ago: his then evolved to save him from drowning, and history repeats itself as a emerges from the water with Red in its arms, landing on the ship's deck to Lt. Surge's surprise. In its evolved form, Poli easily deflects Electabuzz's electric attack and overpowers it in a show of strength, sending both Electabuzz and Lt. Surge into the air with a . Sometime later, the police arrest the crew of the S.S. Anne. Red notes that while the police never managed to find Lt. Surge, all the abducted Pokémon were returned to their owners. The president of the Pokémon Fan Club approaches Red, expressing disappointment at Poli's evolution, and demands the boy for news of his cute . Red explains that over the experience, the Abra had evolved into ; at this, the President keels over much to the alarm of the Fan Club members, and the sweat drops of Red and Alakazam. Major events * Poli evolves into . * defeats Lt. Surge. * All of the Pokémon stolen by Lt. Surge are returned to their original s. Debuts * Pokémon debuts * * ( ) * * Characters Humans * * Lt. Surge * Pokémon Fan Club Chairman * s * s * Vermilion City citizens * s Pokémon * (Poli; 's; flashback) * (Poli; 's; evolves) * (Poli; 's; newly evolved) * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Lt. Surge's) * (Lt. Surge's; multiple) * (Lt. Surge's; multiple) * (Lt. Surge's; multiple) * (Lt. Surge's; multiple) * (Pokémon Fan Club Chairman's; picture) * (Pokémon Fan Club Chairman's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) Trivia * Lt. Surge says that some violent Pokémon are unable to go into a Poké Ball, although this would later contradict Shadow Pokémon. However, he could have just meant his particular Electabuzz. * The evolution of into requires a Water Stone. In the , it is explained that specks of the stone in the water enabled Poli to evolve here. Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Electabuzz |ko= |pl= |pt_br=VS Electabuzz |es_eu= |th= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 11 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS011 fr:Chapitre 11 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA011 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第11話 zh:PS011